The turbine engine is generally suspended from at least one such pylon by means of a “yoke”, also known as “outrigger” in this application, which generally has the shape of a bow with two ends each comprising a yoke. Each of the two yokes is connected to the body of the turbine engine, typically at an intermediate casing for turbine engine, via a link rod as for example described in US2005269445A1 or a vibration filtering unit also called “Isolator” as for example described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,295A. The outrigger is part of a device for suspending a turbine engine from a pylon, and is meant to be fixed on the pylon, typically by bolting.
Similar situations can be found in the case of suspending any equipment from the body of a turbine engine.
The assembly of a yoke and a part such as a link rod end or an insulator generally takes place in a configuration where the part is brought between the two lugs of the yoke, before installing an axle that is meant to cross each lug and the part to be fixed to the yoke by clamping the axle using a nut for example. Such devices for mounting an axis on a yoke, in particular for suspending a turbine engine or any equipment, have already been proposed for example in US2016076401A1.
In fact, there are already known solutions in the field where the suspension device comprises:                a first unit interposed between a first lug and a second lug of a second unit, the first and second lugs respectively having first and second orifices, the first unit having a bore for passing therein an axle (hereinafter often referred to as a through-axle) that runs through first and second bushings respectively mounted in said first and second orifices, the first bushing being slidably mounted within the first orifice;        a clamping unit interacting with an end section of the through-axle to exert an axial force on the first bushing in order to clamp and axially lock the first unit between the first and second bushings,        a third bushing mounted in said second orifice of the second lug and free from axial stress with respect to the second bushing.        
Bushings are wear parts to protect the holes (such as bores) of the lugs of each yoke of the outrigger. Thus, an axle mounted on a yoke is not directly in contact with the yoke.
Notable among the disadvantages of such an assembly are:                the possibility of reversing some bushings,        difficulties in mounting the axle in the first multi-part unit.        
In some configurations, the suspension outrigger (yoke) is previously mounted on the pylon while the first unit is mounted in the workshop on the turbine engine. This may be the case, for example, of a pylon arranged laterally on a fuselage of an airplane, with the outrigger fixed to the pylon by means of bolting, including part of the putting in place as well as the clamping which are carried out from inside the fuselage with difficult access. As a result, the aircraft manufacturer can choose to have the outrigger permanently attached to the pylon. To install the turbine engine on the aircraft, it is then necessary for the assembly of the first unit to a yoke of the outrigger to take place not in the workshop but during the docking of the turbine engine on the outrigger fixed to the pylon. The first unit, which must be interposed between the two lugs of a yoke of the outrigger, is moved by means of hoisting the turbine engine, called GSE (Ground Support Equipment). The accuracy of this movement is very relative, the turbine engine being generally raised by a hoist and may even, under certain conditions, be subject to gusts of wind.
However, the axle intended for assembling the first unit to the yoke must pass through the bushings and a cylindrical passage of the first unit with a radial play which may be approximately less than 0.10 mm.
It is therefore almost impossible to align the axle of the cylindrical passage of the first unit with the axles of the bores while respecting such a small radial play, in a docking situation of the turbine engine. Placing the axle in its housing generally requires a forceful insertion to adapt to the vertical misalignment, which usually results in the burn out of the axle, bushings, and the first unit.
A technical problem to be solved is how to integrate the necessary plays to enable mounting the turbine engine without major difficulty in a docking situation and without damaging the axle, the bushings, or the first unit (which may include a structure sometimes called “Isolator”).
There could also be need for:                a solution enabling a reliable security for assembling the axle-yoke, for example, so as not to mount it upside down or to forget bushings,        integrated plays, necessary for the proper functioning of the assembly and its mechanical strength.        